Live It To The Fullest
by Chillcherry
Summary: Four middle Earth girls get transported to Thedas! Fun right? No at least not when your as small as they are not to mention the other little itsy bitsy issue(LITTLE! YOU CALL THIS LITTLE!) okay maybe not so little problem. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon age inquisition or middle earth they belong to Tolkien and EA.

* * *

It started like every other day for Lillie. She was awoke by the maids, taken to get ready, and then go to the study for her education. She was bored with the everyday same thing over and over. She wanted to travel, to explore, and most importantly not rule. Her father was king Filli the III and with such big expectations on her, she honestly wanted to escape.

"Pay Attention! How many times have I told you! You have to rule one day and with no other heirs along the way since your mother's death you shall be the next Queen. You must be prepared."

Her dear, beloved teacher ( note sarcasm ) was wagging the chapped lips at her again and frankly there was no sound to her ears. She wondered how huffy her teacher would get this time. When would they get that she didn't want to rule anything or one. She was a free spirt wishing to merly dance upon the wind and sail the seas. Honestly she understood her Great grandfather Thorin was the king who reclaimed the mountain with his company and of course the hobbit Bilbo. Also after the war of the ring that Gimili went on with eight others was resolved life got pretty much dull. The elves sailed to the undying lands, the Hobbits remained in Hobbiton, the men lived in prosperity under Aragon and Arwen with only a few minor skirmishes with orcs and other kingdoms, the dwarves rebuilt Erabor and continued there ever day same old mining and smiting and quite frankly she was sick of it. She wanted excitement and something new that she could just...ENJOY! But no her life was the same old, boring, stupid lessons.

"Young Princess I said pay attention!"

"I'm sorry mam but I just cant! I wish to go out, may i?"

"Young Princess-"

"Please! I can't take anymore of this! If I could just get out of this room for 5 minutes I would be content! Mam please!"

"Oh...very well. Go ahead but FIVE MINUTES and I should see you seated right here."

"Thank you! Five minutes and i shall be right back!"

I ran as fast as I could out of that room (and got yelled at but ignored it). As I ran down past the forge I noticed a old rusted arrow on the ground. Normally someone would have fixed it up or melted it down by now and being the curious dwarf I am I reached down to pick it up and find out where it came from. The second I touched it I felt a shock travel through my body and everything went black. One day my curiosity will kill me I swear.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Like should I continue this story or drop it. Also if there are any Grammer or spelling mistakes I apologize in advance. Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes the words got stuck. No matter how many times she wanted to tell him off she never said a thing. I wonder why? Can't she just say the words she means and then tell him to pick up his own laundry and spilled food.

I don't think I'll ever understand. I don't think I can. The way people avoid saying what they mean or doing what they wish they could, I just don't get why they would avoid it like it would curse them to eternal misery. Every time I ask Madem looks at me and say "it's okay that you don't get it. It's just something someone who can't...well it's just something you don't have to worry about dear."

Maden was a middle aged human with lips that were probably once pretty but flattened due to scowling to much. Her laugh lines had long faded and wrinkles took there place as the years pushed her closer to deaths outstretched hand. She spoke to me with a strain in her voice. She was clearly struggling to speak to me as if she couldn't stand being given the job but they thought she would be best to explain things having been around a good long while. Besides the elders were far to busy to deal with emotionless dolls or so they said.

"Why don't you-"

"God Rose how many times have I told you not to ask that question." Maden looks at me with same face as always, her eyes are slightly narrowed and her lips pulled back. I think its... disappointment...no maybe stress? Or wait it could be anger. Or frustrated or...something.

"Anger?"

"Rose now istnt the time! I keep telling you to not ask questions like that but you just dismiss it! How am I supposed to help you if you don't let me!"

"I apologise. I will try to be more reticent if you would prefer."

"God Rose there's no hope for you."

"Hope is a feeling of strong belief something can or could occur, correct?"

"It's like all you do is ignore me. Leave. Go up the your attic space and write down what emotions you've observed on people today. Such a strange thing to tell someone. I must look silly to the patrons when I speak to you."

"I apologise."

"Go."

She wanted me to leave. I could only look as her head was bowed and her eyes dipped as her wrinkles slightly sagged. Maybe...sadness? Well it's something I can add to my written report today.

I looked up at the wall as I walked carefully up each step, I noticed a glint in one of the corners. It was wedged up into the wood like someone had stabbed it there in anger. I reached to grasp it. Maden would want to see it and detirmine who would have any sort of item of similar properties. As my hand almost touched it I noticed it was pink, truly a peculiar color for a metal. My hand grabbed it and I started to tug, as I did so a strange feeling washed over me. I felt a tug and suddenly everything was gone. I was gone.

 _Alright, so I'm going to try to go on with this but I'm not sure where exactly I'm taking it anymore so the next few chapters (short chapters they are) will just be character introductions so...Meet Rose! My emotionally challengec human! Next up (drum roll) another character you don't know yet!_


	3. Chapter 3

On the edge of the world and yet sitting in the center of the beginning. Forever time moves on and on yet I never change nor do my kin. We sit in perpetual perfection. Never changing. Never aging. I have grown weary and I have grown so tired. I have seen kingdoms rise and I have seen those same kingdoms fall. I have watched those mortals who I have called friend, love then fall before my feet as age takes them in it's wrinkled hands. I wish for something new. Something different. Valar! How the ages have passed. Yet I stay perpetually standing here on this edge tempted to sail but never taking the leap.

To watch as time moves around me is a torture I would wish on none who seek friendship in mortals. I clasp my sword to my chest and know I am not alone in this sense. The young prince Legolas has been morning the death of his friend Aragon and his dwarf friend grows ever greyer. The young prince must sail soon lest he fade to nothing. I know his father grieves as his son fades more each day.

My feet take me through the forest toward an unseen destination that I only know calls me each time I look out and now I must awnser it's call. I can no longer resist and as my had pulls the new sword from among the fallen orcs left from the patrol I know only peace.

 _This one is alittle different and I kinda wrote it in a rush but I hope it's okay. This character is going to be a little different then the other ones but eh I thought it time to introduce them. I'm not that great with updates so I won't make any promises but I do hope to get the last charter chapter out in a month if I'm not to busy with school and work. I apologise for any Grammer or spelling mistakes. I would write on my computer if it worked. Oh well. Have a great day! Also sorry for how short it is. After the character chapters they should get longer._


End file.
